Love Comes In Any Form
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Hinata, Kaname, and Zero are best friends since they were six years old. Now nice years later, they are still best friends. Except, Kaname and Zero are in love with Hinata. What happens when she finds out? KanameXHinataXZero


_Three young kids sat under a cherry blossom tree, and it was snowing lightly. One was a girl, and the other two were boys. The girl had pupiless white eyes and midnight blue hair. One of the boys had brown hair that was slightly curly, while the other one has sliver amethyst eyes and silver shoulder length hair. The bluenette was named Hyuuga Hinata, the brunette was named Kuran Kaname, and the last one was name Kiriyuu Zero. All of them were six years old._

_"We'll always be together!" Zero declared._

_"Un, together forever," Kaname stated, smiling gently._

_"Let's make a promise to make sure we'll always be together," Hinata said._

_They all held out there pinkies, and managed to do a three-way pinky swear._

_"Friends forever!" they exclaimed._

_Eventually they bursted out laughing._

Hinata sat under a cherryblossom tree, resting under it peacefully. She squeaked out in surprise when she suddenly felt two large weight crush her. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised when she Zero and Kaname hugging her, both flashing her a smirk. She smiled at them but blushed bright red when both of them buried their heads into the crook of her neck.

"It amazes me how you still blush when we do this to you everday," Kaname teased.

"Ah, don't tease her too much or she'll faint like last time," Zero warned.

She could just _feel_ both of them smirking against her neck. She then felt both of them lean on each side of her shoulder.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" Hinata curiously asked.

"Yuuki asked me to shop for some..._things_....for her.....," Kaname said, shivering.

Zero snickered as Hinata giggled when they saw Kaname's face.

"It's not funny at all," Kaname said, frowning.

"Gomen," Zero and Hinata said, biting their tounge to stop laughing at him.

They saw Kaname's eyes narrowed for a bit, before returning to normal.

"So how are things going between you and Ichiru-kun, Zero-kun?" Kaname asked.

"Hmm, things are going okay so far. His health is getting better and in a month, he'll able to get out of the hospital," Zero informed.

"That's good," Hinata said, smiling brightly.

Zero and Kaname blushed, both of them turning away so Hinata wouldn't see. Though Hinata doesn't know this, Zero and Kaname were in love with Hinata since they were young. Yeah, it was a miracle that Hinata hadn't found out yet. Either that, or Hinata must be _really _dense to not notice all those hints they kept dropping. They both knew that if they told Hinata, then she would be torn apart between choosing who she should go with. So Zero and Kaname worked out a few things. They decided that they'll _both _share her equally. Yep, and Hinata gets no say in this at all. Probably cause she wasn't there at the secret meeting.

"Hina-chan!" Hitomi Uchiha, her Okaa-san, called out."Come over here! I want you to meet our new neighbor!"

Hinata stood up, along with Zero and Kaname, and walked over there. Kaname's and Zero's hands were entwined in each of hers. She stood in front of Hitomi, a confused expression protrayed on her face.

"Okaa-san?"

"I wanted you to meet our new neighbor," Hitomi said, smiling gently at her eldest daughter.

Hinata nodded as Hitomi stepped to the left, revealing a boy that was slightly taller than her. He had messy curly blonde hair, his skin was a rather healthy pale, and his eyes were blue that would put the sky and ocean to shame. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, and Zero and Kaname glared at the boy in front of them.

"Hina-chan, this is Aidou Hanabusa. He's our new neighbor, so please be nice to him," Hitomi said, before walking inside of the house.

Aidou flashed Hinata a smirk, holding out his hand.

"Aidou Hanabusa," he introduced.

Hinata removed her hands from Zero's and Kaname's, which they were gripping on tightly, and shook his hands.

"Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you Aid-"

"Hanabusa, call me Hanabusa," Aidou said, as he brought her hands up and kissed it.

Hinata felt her face turn tomato as her vision went blurry, until she fainted from embarassment. Kaname and Zero caught her before she hit the ground (like last time). Both of them glared at Aidou, jealousy and hatred burning in their eyes.

"Stay the hell away from her," Zero growled.

"And don't touch her," Kaname hissed.

Aidou still smirked but said nothing. It was so much fun to tease shy girls, but she obviously wasn't his type. It was only for his amusement. Besides, he already had a fiance. Who he shall say, Wakaba Sayori. He nodded and walked towards his house. They both eyes him dangerously until he was out of sight. They stared back down at Hinata. Her peaceful expression that was angelic.

"I'll carry her," they both stated at the same time, before glaring at her.

"I'll carry her," Kaname offered, but it was more of a statement.

He smiled "sweetly" at Zero. But Zero knew better than that. Behind that smile, was a hidden evil bastard that was waiting to be unleashed. Zero narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll carry her," Zero argued.

"Wait, let's settle this. Who carried Hinata to her house last time she fainted?" Kaname asked.

A few minutes of silent.

"Damn," Zero cursed.

Kaname smirked, knowing he won. Zero let his arms fall grudgingly as Kaname lifted Hinata up bridal style.

"I win," Kaname bragged, shoving it in Zero's face.

See, like I told you. Behind that "sweet" smile was a hidden bastard waiting to be unleashed. And unleashed he was.

_

_

"Yuuki-chan, where do you think Kaname-kun and Zero-kun went?" Hinata asked, her eyes glancing towards Yuuki.

Yuuki shrugged carelessly as she flipped the t.v. channel off.

"I don't know Hina-chan," Yuuki replied.

Hinata sighed and sat down next to Yuuki. Her eyes drifted towards her window as she unconciously smiled. It was snowing. It snowed when she first met Zero and Kaname. All three of them were only six years old at that time. They all became best friends and made that promise. Now look at them, nine years had passed and they're still best friends. All of them were more close than the three blind mouse, as Hitomi would like to say.

"I wonder if they're okay," Hinata mumbled, but Yuuki still caught it.

"Hina-chan, you do know that they're both in love with you?" Yuuki asked carelessly.

It was obvious that Zero and Kaname weren't going to tell her their feelings. So why not let her tell Hinata their feelings to her? Hinata felt her eyes widened as she blushed bright red, her face resembling a tomatoe.

"It can't be! We're best friends!" Hinata protested.

"Hina-chan, they didn't tell you because they were scared it might ruined their friendships with you," Yuuki sighed.

Sometimes, Hinata was just too innocent. She left Hinata to sort her feelings out for herself. Hinata sat on the bed, confused. She remembered all the time Kaname and Zero was always there for her. She remembered when they would always hold her, hug her, do anything with her. She placed a hand on her chest when she noticed it was beating fast and loudly. That was when she realized something.

_'Oh my god....I'm in love with both of my best friends,' _she thought, shocked.

_

_

Hinata sat on her balcony, she didn't bother to realize that two shadows crept behind her. She suddenly felt two very similar bodies embrace her. She blushed when she recognized it was Zero and Kaname. She snuggled up to both of them, since it was so cold this time of the year.

"Hello Hina-chan," they both greeted.

"Hello Zero-kun, Kaname-kun," Hinata greeted softly.

Her eyes started to droop until she fell asleep. Kaname and Zero stared at her.

"We love you Hina-chan," they both said, each of their hands carressing each side of her cheek.

There was a pregnant of silence, until words came out of Hinata's mouth that Kaname and Zero imagined never would.

"I love both of you too," she muttered in her sleep.

Both of them glanced at each other, shocked. It wasn't till later that they broke out in a laugh, smiling in joy.

_

_

"What happened after that Okaa-san?" a small girl said.

"You should know what happened already?" a teenaged boy said, smirking at the younger one.

The boy had pupiless white eyes and straight brown hair. He was about four feet and seven inches tall. The girl had pupiless white eyes and silver hair that fell to her waist. She was (sadly) very short, which her brother often teased her about.

"They all lived happily ever after," the Okaa-san, Hinata, ended.

She smiled gently towards her children.

"Telling that story again I see," a voice interrupted.

They turned towards the doorway to see Kaname and Zero, leaning against the door's frame.

"Well it is our little Tsuki's favorite," Kaname replied.

"And Katero's least favorite," Zero reminded, smirking.

"But he did liked it when he was young," Hinata murmured.

Katero picked Tsuki up and walked out of the room, carresing Tsuki's head and telling her to go to sleep. Kaname and Zero gave Hinata a kiss on each cheek. Yep, you guessed it. Even now, Hinata still blushed for her _husbands. _

"We love you Hina-chan," they both said.

"I love both of you too," Hinata said, just like last time, except she was awake this time.

The smiled all smiled at each other.

_

_

"Aniki, will I ever find love like Okaa-san and Otou-sans?" Tsuki asked, yawning.

Katero stared at her as she yawned. He smiled gently, something that was rare, and pecked her lips. Incest was forbidden and frowned on, but he didn't care. Because love came in all different type of form. It didn't matter if you were siblings, or that you had more husbands or wifes than you should have, as long as you loved them.

"Of course you will."

He tucked her in and whispered a lulaby until she was asleep.

"Aishiteru, Aniki," Tsuki muttered.

He stared at her, before chuckling.

"Aishiteru, Imouto."

_

_

**Akuma: **This was a request from Kira Acumichi. I was confused about who you wanted Hinata to ended up in the love triangle, so I just made them into three way marriage. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. If you want me to write a fic about something _I _read, then go ahead and request what kind of pairing you want me to write. I'll try to make them. And I'm sorry if I'm neglecting my other fics. I've just been so busy lately. Please review.


End file.
